Bicycles typically have several different types and sizes of fasteners, therefore cyclists typically carry a tool having a variety of tools and bits for different working requirements. Because it is inconvenient to carry a variety of tools and bits the art is replete with examples of tool kits having multiple tool means for adjusting the various fasteners found on a bicycle. Moreover, because space is often limited on a bicycle and users prefer not to carry several tools on their person, the art has focused primarily on folding tools that are compact, but often heavy and difficult to use, particularly when attempting to apply torque to a fastener. Thus, there remains a need for a tool that is useful for different working requirements and is also, light-weight, compact and provides sufficient torque in-use.